


Yes, Sir

by DiavenraNesus



Series: Tumblr Purge 2018 (Fuckmotheringfandomsagain) [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Name-Calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiavenraNesus/pseuds/DiavenraNesus
Summary: “You’re pathetic. If I wasn’t willing to fuck you, no one would.”





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Transferred from fuckmotheringfandomsagain due to the Tumblr Purge

You arms were bound behind your back, your whole weight being supported by your knees, in which you had lost feelings moments ago due to how Mephisto had you positioned in front of him. 

Not that you would come him that. While in your head, he was still Mephisto, occasionally bastard or asshole, your lips only left one term to call for him, to answer him: Sir. 

You and him never head an affectionate relationship, for the most part of it you were just people that knew each other but since he found out about that one particular kink of yours, it had completely changed. Not that you could have really kept it from him. With this man it was only a matter of time how long you could play with fire until it would explode in your face. 

Explode it did but even now, even with how disgusted you should be of how he was treating you, you couldn’t; you loved it too much.

“You’re pathetic. You know that, right?“

You felt your face grow hot and you knew you should feel humiliated at his words, stand up for yourself and defend your honor but instead something else happened. You were dripping with arousal. 

Mephisto seemed to have noticed it too because one of his fingers were parting your lower lips and collecting some of your wetness on the digit. 

He leaned over your back holding the finger in front of you. 

“If I wasn’t willing to fuck you, no one would.“

He slapped your tits rapidly, finally prompting you to answer him. 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir!“

He scoffed, “Well, your pussy better be more obedient than you.“


End file.
